


Secret Swimsuit Special

by DESTROYED (Karinpon), Sexsuna



Category: Crucifixion (band), La'veil MizeriA (Band)
Genre: 4P, Anal, Bandomen, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Buggery, Crossdressing, Deep throat, Fellatio, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Swimsuits, Visual Kei, Yaoi, cocksucking, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/DESTROYED, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: Kayane gets his dream fulfilled when Kikyo goes down on him and thereafter lead him into the steaming promised land of the tiny neighbourhood bath house, where the secrets to ultimate pleasures are unlocked.





	Secret Swimsuit Special

Kikyo suggested they had another glass of beer each, but Kayane was not quite so keen on the idea. Uncomfortable thoughts roused whenever Kikyo would put his lip to the edge of the glass cup filled with piss-looking beer, and the erection would return with a vengeance. Good thing he was seated at the bar, Kayane thought, for surely the bulge would’ve been easily noticeable. His gaze wandered to the door to the bathroom; he was in need of relieving himself, and if the mood was right, perhaps he could manage to finish off a wank in there before returning. Perhaps it would prevent the thing from stiffening for long enough to conjure an excuse to leave early from the “friendly chat” that Kikyo had invited him to after the live. The full red lips as they teased the glinting edge of the glass were driving him mad, and now and then in paranoid wonder he fancied that Kikyo was doing it on purpose.

Kayane apologised, and said he had to use the bathroom, and with that went on his way.

His erection had softened to only half-stand by the time he pulled up his long loose skirt and brought out his cock. He tried to keep his thoughts innocent while the soothing rippling noises echoed up from the toilet bowl. He heard someone else enter the restroom and venture into the next stand over, separated only by a low privacy wall, but did not think further of it. _So what if someone heard him_? He shrugged to himself as the river became a slow dribble.

“Holy fuck,” someone said from the next stall, right above him. Kayane looked up. Kikyo peered over the edge. “I never knew you were _that big_ ,” he continued, “if you’d told me, I would’ve sucked you off already!” He smiled cockily, resting his arm up on top of the wall. Kayane was too surprised to say anything. Kikyo put a finger in his own mouth and licked it with his glistening pink lips. “So, are you going to invite me in?”

“Oh, okay,” said Kayane curtly as he flushed, and unlocked the door behind him. Kikyo jumped down and hurried around and into the crowded stall. Kayane flushed the toilet and shut the lid and sat down upon it. This turn of events was unexpected.

“How long is it?” Kikyo said excitedly, “and the girth looks considerable!” Before Kayane could respond at all, Kikyo had continued. “Wait, let me guess the length!” He frigged softly as it stiffened in his hand’s firm grip. “19 centimetres?”

“19.9…” Kayane said embarrassedly.

“Oh, shit! Never seen one so close to twenty before! The shape is good—the gentle transition from the head to the shaft, a good loose foreskin, and a thick girth—look, it’s almost as thick as my wrist!”

Alas, Kikyo’s wrist was still a fair bit wider in actuality, and besides, Kikyo was not of great stature, so just how impressive the size was, Kayane could not genuinely ascertain. The strange, erotic praise made his cheeks flush redder—not that anyone could see under the caked-on white makeup. “This would totally trash my arsehole where it to go inside me! But I know someone more apt at taking things of this size…” his voice trailed off dreamily, and he put his luscious full cocksucker lips to the glans of the cock. From the slit leaked a sliver of glistening pre-come that Kikyo licked up, before letting his tongue sweep teasingly across the pinkish fleshy head. Kayane felt a hand cup his balls, gently but firmly beginning to massage the eggs while the sucking got more egregious, hungry; Kikyo took the shaft almost half-way in; Kayane felt teeth at the back of the jaw gently scrape against his glans. Too soon, he came, and Kikyo kept sucking until he was drained, and swallowed the lot without a moments hesitation.

Kikyo let out a pleased, satisfied moan as he pulled back.   

Kayane’s softening prick drooped down towards the floor. Gravity always wins. He moved back on the toilet seat, uncertain of what to say, though fortunately Kikyo continued with his direct approach.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I know a hole for which your cock would be a perfect match, so follow me to our tour bus… well, van.” He smiled. “That’s okay, right?”

“Sure,” Kayane said as if he had a choice in the matter.

Kikyo took his hand, and pulled it down towards his crotch. He felt Kikyo’s cockstand through the same sort of black, loose skirt he himself wore. “You’ll have to take care of this, too, one way or another, when we get there.” Kikyo did not let go of his hand, though he could not hold it quite so close as he dragged him out of the cheap, dingy bar with worn-looking wooden décor, out into the warm summer evening. The temperature had fallen somewhat and the sun had set, though it was still too warm for anyone to feel comfortable.

 *

The van, with a band poster on either side of the side rear windows, was parked conspicuously on a small car park adjacent to a park. Across the road was a smaller hotel building, which appeared closed at the time, and the rich foliage of the trees offered some extra privacy. The sun was setting and the sky was turquoise going on dark blue, clear as far as the eye could see, and the street lighting had turned on. In the light next to the van stood a young slender man, leaning back against an electricity box, holding a bag. His hair was bleached blonde and to his nipples, tied in two long flowering bunches, with streaks of light faded pink. He was wearing a swimsuit, metallic grey and shinily reflecting light, a water polo one-piece; he looked at Kikyo as they approached.

“Miri-chan, where’s Jaki?” Kikyo asked.

“Went to this bath around the corner, and told me to wait and take you there. Oh, is Kayane coming too?”

Kikyo nodded. “He’s got a nice little surprise for you.”

Miria bit his lip lustfully. The bulge of his cock was visible in the tight swimsuit, and was clearly half-hard, though its size was insignificant.

 *

It did not look like much to the world; from the outside, it was barely larger than most of the small detached houses, the terraces and small low-rise blocks of flats that surrounded it, though the sign above the entrance promised pleasant baths. The street was nearly empty sans a passing bike courier and a lone aged pedestrian shuffling across the road at a junction some ways down a slight slope, and the light of the entrance to the bath house shone onto the street outside. Inside was a small reception desk, unstaffed at the moment. A sign hung across the door declared that the place was closed for a private function.

“Nice,” Kikyo said as they went through the doors to the changing rooms. The temperature was more pleasant, but the humidity was high—it was a bath after all. Kikyo stripped out of his loose-fitting (apart from the purple corset) band costume, under which he apparently had already donned a black, lewd one-piece competition swimsuit, with an oval opening at to reveal his midsection. Miria put down the bag on the wooden bench in the centre of the room, and took off his shoes, walking thereafter through the door into the pool hall.

“As for you, here, put this on”, Kikyo said and lay down on the bench next to Kayane the straps and rings of something like a bondage harness. “It will show your body and, most importantly, that big thing of yours, with deserved clarity!”

Kayane put it on with some reluctance. His belly was not quite as flat as Kikyo’s or for that matter, the slender, sensuously woman-waisted Miria’s, but at least he wasn’t flabby enough for it to be an eyesore. He began to think of eating sweets just then, no doubt some imp of the perverse called forth, but he killed the teasing thought without remorse.

Kikyo went on to the swimming hall, and Kayane followed him, blushing already at the thought of being seen wearing such a lewd costume. The moment he entered, Miria, who had gotten into the pool, immediately saw the size of his member, and with a genuine admiration in his mien, forthwith crawled out of the water like a primordial lungfish and, with water dripping, went right up to Kayane and grabbed hold of it, as if to ascertain that it was not mere dream, but that such a truly monstrous prick was before him. He gave it a few casual frigs and, as it once again engorged, his smile grew wider.

“It’s big…” he said lamely, words apparently unable to convey the true impression it had left in his cockhungry soul. “Much bigger than yours,” he gazed over at Jaki, the band’s blue-haired guitarist, who also climbed out of the pool (this time via the ladder) and walked closer for an inspection as well. He was wearing a shimmering white bikini, that shewed much of his thin-framed and effeminate yet simultaneously chiselled and muscular body, with an erection causing a bulge in the lower portion that stood out; the snake clearly wished for nothing more than to be free of that tight, shiny prison.

“No longer satisfied with me, are we?” Jaki said with feigned disappointment. “I’m sorry that I by nature was not endowed with a bigger prick.”

Miria got on his knees on the wet white tiled floor, and could not resist putting his lips around the tip to have a taste. This taste soon became an urgent, starving slobbering and sucking, as uncontrollable as a hurricane; and though at first its size caused him some trouble in grasping how to take it deeper into his mouth, to fill that void, he eventually managed it. He was not quite as expert at deepthroating as Kikyo, but he did a fine job nevertheless. Jaki walked up behind him and pulled down the panties slightly so as to reveal his cock. It wasn’t particularly small, but Miria evidently was something of a desperate size queen.

Kikyo eventually pulled him back off of Kayane’s dick. “That’s no way to greet someone,” he said, “you should learn some manners, Miri-chan! You can’t just run up and start getting your throat fucked, you whore!”

Miria blushed, most of his white make-up had been washed off in the pool. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine, but just try to restrain yourself a little,” Kikyo retorted. “And now, let Kayane here lay down on his back, and then get on top. Then Kayane will enter you. Then Jaki. And you’ll suck me off.”

“Oh, sounds good! I can’t wait! Get down!” On the last utterance, he pulled at Kayane’s legs.

With a little trepidation Kayane got down on his back, his huge cock pointing straight at the rafters. Miria was straddling him in an instant, reaching behind himself to grip the base, to direct it inside. Kayane shuddered when the hole, tight as it had first seemed, gave and wrapped his member in a warm embrace. Moaning cutely, Miria leaned in and began plucking at Kayane’s nipples.

The blue-haired boy closed in behind Miria, and Kayane became concerned. “I-Is he going to take us both in his butt at once? Is that healthy?”

Kikyo laughed, standing startlingly close to his head. “For Miria-chan, it’s the healthiest thing. The more cocks inside him the better. Isn’t that right?”

Miria started to say something, but Kikyo stopped up his mouth. Quite a sight from between the La’veil frontman’s feet. All the pieces in place, Miria quite enjoyed himself; one dick continuously breaching his throat, two more together, stirring in his rectum. Kayane enjoyed the sensation of Jaki’s slimy dick pushing in against his—evidently he had bothered with personal lubricant.

It wasn’t long before someone’s built up tension sought release. Kayane could see Miria’s bulge twitching and ejaculating behind the swimsuit, untouched though it had been—this was the power of the ultimate womanly pleasure. Heart racing, Kayane could hold back yet, relishing this slutty man’s use of him.

Soon he felt that lovely hole flood with Jaki’s juice, amplifying his own sensation and making it impossible to resist letting go himself. Kayane felt fortunate he wore so little as semen seeped out around the slackening members and washed over his abdomen and thighs. Miria moaned, though he remained muffled by Kikyo’s cock. It had been felt as much as heard.

And as Kikyo tensed up, Miria began swallowing. A hearty meal. A moment later, he rolled off of Kayane, semen trailing comically. Kayane started to inch up off the floor, but Kikyo’s foot came down on his chest. “Don’t get up,” he said, easing off. “Turn over on your belly and raise your butt. I need something to play with while I recharge.”

Sighing, Kayane flipped himself over, and tried to get into the desired position, limp dick dribbling pathetically between his thighs. “Is this good?”

A hand came to his backside forthwith. Kikyo squeezed a buttock. “Firm, yet just enough to have fun with.” He punctuated this statement with a light smack. “I’m fluffing up already!” He grabbed the other buttock as well, and parted them. Kayane could feel hot breath on his arsehole. A little lick. “Mm, it’s missing something. Jaki, come over here.”

Kayane got a little tired holding his position as he heard Kikyo sucking Jaki’s dick.

“That didn’t take long. Let’s all add some flavour to Kayane-chan’s arse, starting with you!”

Kayane couldn’t remember taking anyone Jaki’s size in his arse before Jaki, and that was a while back. The sudden entry, even with the mild lubrication of Kikyo’s saliva, made him yelp. But he was considerate enough to stop and allow time to adjust. Kayane’s body would remember.

He grabbed onto his hips as he started to move, driving his big dick into Kayane’s rectum and fucking. It had become rather dry, but the discomfort seemed to perk up his own member. He could see Kikyo and Miria frigging each other off to his side as they kissed—that wasn’t helping, either.

And as Kayane’s pressure built, Jaki stained his insides, slimily fucking as he came. Kikyo and Miria disentangled from each other and closed in when he slowed down. “Miria-chan,” Kikyo said. “How would you like to fuck that slimy hole?”

“I’d prefer to be fucked again…”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I can fuck you while you fuck him. Sound good?”

Miria cutely grunted his assent as Jaki withdrew his spent cock. Seizing the opportunity between partners, Kayane lay flat on his belly, resting his muscles.

It wasn’t long before hands were on him. His hips were lifted up, his buttocks cleaved by Miria’s modest prick, which hardened in his warmth before pressing for entry. Kayane’s anus, used as it had been, didn’t put up a fight.

It didn’t hit his sweet spot till Kikyo entered the fray, driving hard into Miria. The three formed a veritable fuck-train. Then movement attained a rough stagger—Jaki brought up the rear, causing Kikyo to utter a helpless cry.

Miria came first, and couldn’t stop fucking with the two men behind him. Squish, squish; the sounds of wet sex filled the swimming hall. His dick dutifully remained rigid while he moaned uncomfortably. Kayane ejaculated on the floor soon after. Then came Kikyo, leaving Jaki to fuck the whole spent train. They were like this a little while longer, on account of Jaki’s endurance, until they all collapsed with exhaustion. Too tired to speak much, they cleaned up as best they could.

 *

Morning found Kayane asleep amidst the equipment in the trunk of the others’ tour van, between the amplifiers and plastic boxes stuffed with who knew what. Something felt cold between his legs, and he reached a hand down, under the thin blanket which had stood in for a proper duvet, and found something that felt like a rounded, thin shark’s tooth stuck in the dried sperm and sweat that clung to his body. He ripped it loose and pulled it up. It was one of Jaki’s deep purple plectrums. Keeping it with him, he crawled silently out of the van, opening the rear door gently. The others were still sound asleep; with Kikyo drooling as he dreamt no doubt lewd things, and Jaki using Miria as a pillow, spread across the front seats. The morning light was subdued, and the air smelled clean, refreshing. He closed the rear door as softly as he could.

He didn’t have his phone with him, but guessed that the trains and buses had not yet begun to run, so set out to walk some distance until the time was right. Though his memory of last night’s events was hazy, he had apparently possessed the clarity to dress himself when the deed was done; or mayhap that was all due to the delayed nocturnal cold that crept upon him as they retreated to the van for rest.

When he reached the nearest station, the time was past six, and the morning services had started. He took the train home and fell asleep on top of his bed, still clutching the plectrum in his hand as a cherished memento of a night that seemed more and more like a dream.


End file.
